Love and Obsession
by BL4CK R4BBIT
Summary: Miku is heartbroken by Kaito until she meets Len. Will she develope feelings for him? Or will someone else take him away before she realizes her feelings? Please Read and Review
1. One Accident, Two Friends

_**Love and Obsession**_

_By - BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**One Accident, 2 Friends!**_

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)- Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my latest story!

Miku- First off, thanks for reading!

Luka- Hope you read future chapters!

Len- Please support us by reviewing! We need your feedbacks!

Kaito- QUESTION?

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)- YES! KAITO?

Kaito- Why don't I have any lines in this chapter?

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)-…. Be glad you're alive in front of me!

Kaito- EHHH! YOU WANNA FIGHT?

**BATTLE!**

**Wild Kaito appears!**

**GO! BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)!**

**Wild Kaito uses Ice Cream Attack!**

**Not Very Effective!**

**BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) uses Mega Punch!**

**Super Effective!**

**Wild Kaito Faints!**

Len- That takes care of that!

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) - Oh! One more thing! This story was made for Colleen's birthday!

Luka- Happy Birthday Colleen!

Miku- On With the STORY!

Everyone- YEA!

**Everyone does a fist pump**

_Kaito…. Why did you leave me even after I said, "I love you"?_

"Miss Miku Hatsune!"

**I looked up to see Meiko Sensei glaring at me**

"Please pay attention to the lesson!"

"Sorry Sensei. It won't happen again"

**I slowly looked down in shame.**

**The class started to giggle and my friend Luka gave me a worried** glance.

_**Lunch Break**_

Luka, Neru, and I were having lunch on the roof.

**My green hair in long pigtails blew around as the wind blew.**

**As usual, Neru was texting on her phone nonstop.**

Her yellow hair was off to one side

_Jeez. I wonder what her phone bill is…_

**Then, I looked at my friend Luka.**

Her long pink hair swayed and flowed. It was beautiful

"Are you still sulking about Kaito?" Asked Luka

"Yea… "I replied without much energy

"Just forget about him. He cheated on you with that Rin girl anyway" said Neru

"Neru's right. Didn't he get transferred to a different school because they were causing problems?"

"Yup. He wasn't right for you Miku" said Neru confidently.

**Tears were dripping out of my eyes.**

The pain that was in my chest lifted off

"Thanks guys!" I cried

**Luka gave me a big hug while Neru gave me a small smile**

_**Afterschool**_

**I was walking home. The summer heat was just too much**

"GAH! It's so hot! When I get home, I'm going to eat some ice cream!"

**I started to cross the street.**

**As I was crossing the street, a drunk driver was speeding my way.**

**I tried to get out of the way but I tripped and fell**

_This is it… I'm going to die… _

**Just then, a hand grabbed me from behind and threw me.**

But unfortunately, the person replaced me.

**I** **looked in horror a blonde haired boy got hit buy a car that was meant for me.**

**The** **drunk driver speeded away and people were screaming.**

**One man took out his phone and called an ambulance. **

**I ran over to the boy.**

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

**He looked at me and smiled**

"I just got hit by a car…"

**I gave a small smile but tears were coming out of my eyes**

"Why are you crying?"

"This all happened because of me!" I sobbed.

"Don't worry about it." he coughed and blood came out of his mouth

"You're hurt! Don't worry. An ambulance is coming"

"He slowly put his head down. That's good to know…"

"MAKE WAY!" a voice called.

**The ambulance was finally here.**

**They loaded him up and drove away.**

I tagged along because I felt guilty

_It was my entire fault he got hurt._

**When we got to the hospital, Len was quickly rushed to get some treatment.**

**After he got treated, I went to go visit him.**

"Hey… how are you doing?"

"My body hurts like crazy."

"Did they say when you were going to get better?"

"They said a week. Luckily for me, I didn't get injured badly"

**We became quiet for a while.**

"Ummm…"

"What's your name?" I asked

"Len… Kagamine Len. I came back after living in America. What about you?"

_Kagamine… The name sounds familiar…_

"Me? I'm Hatsune Miku."

"Miku… That's a cute name."

**I blushed slightly.**

"You said you came back from America. What school are you going to go to?"

"I'm going to VOCALOID high."

"Really? That's where I go!"

"I'm going to be in my second year."

"Ehhh? You seem younger!"

Len laughs. His laugh was like music

"I don't know if I should treat that as a good thing or a bad thing"

"It's a good thing! That makes you my sempai!"

"Haha! That makes you my underclassman. You better do as I say!"

**I laughed with him**

I was getting used to being with him

"Hey, now that we got to know each other, can we exchange phone numbers?"

**Len looked at me**

"Sure! Now that makes you my first official friend I made here!"

**We exchanged numbers.**

My heart was beating quickly. But it felt different from what I felt with Kaito

"Who are you going to live with Len?"

"Just my sister. My parents are still in America."

"I see. What's her name?"

"Her name is…."

He was cut off by the door opening quickly

**I saw the person who I resented. The person who took my Kaito away from me was right there in the room.**

_Kagamine Rin…_

Suddenly I realized. Both Rin and Len shared the same last name…

"ONII SAN!" Rin cried and ran over to him

"Hey Rin. Miku, this is my sister Rin."

"Yes. I know" I said coldly

**Rin ignored me and hugged Len**

"So you two know each other? I hope you two can be good friends."

**Rin hugged him tighter**

"Owww Rin that hurts!" screamed Len.

**Rin started crying**

"I suddenly got a call saying you were in the hospital!" sobbed Rin"What if you died?"

"I'm not going to die Rin"

**He said quietly as he patted her head**

**Rin glared over at me**

"What's she doing here?"

"Eh? Me? Well, Len is like this because of me… He saved my life…" I said.

**Len wiped Rin's tears away. **

"No hard feelings. I want you to be good friends with Miku. Okay Rin?"

**Rin looked at me and then at Len**

"Okay…"

**I was amazed. The girl who stole everything from me was now going to be my friend just because of nine words.**

_Maybe I was a bit too hasty judging her. She also seemed sad when she found out that Kaito had me for another girlfriend. Maybe she didn't know either._

**Rin looked at me**

"Let's be friends Miku."

**I was stunned for a while**

**A nurse came in and told me and Rin to get out because visiting hours were over.**

_**Outside**_

**Rin looked at me**

"Listen… Miku… I'm sorry about Kaito… I didn't know that you and Kaito were…"

"It's okay Rin… Like Len said. No hard feelings."

**Rin looked at me**

"Say Miku… Want to be friends?"

"Yup! I think I judged you a bit too quickly. Sorry about that."

"Even after all that pain I caused you?"

**I hugged Rin**

"Yup! You're now my new friend" I said cheerfully.

"Thanks for forgiving me Miku" Rin said quietly.

"Hey! Why don't we visit Len tomorrow together?"

"Sure! Sounds like a good idea."

"Do you mind if I bring some friends?"

"I don't mind"

**We started walking home. We eventually had to go different ways.**

Just because of one accident, I made two new friends.


	2. Lonely Star

_**Lonely Star**_

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)- Sorry guys. But this chapter isn't as long T_T

Miku- That's all right ^^

Len- Did Kaito get any lines?

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)- ….no….

Kaito- Will I get any lines next time?

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)- Mayyybbeee?

Miku- Well, enjoy the story!

**I woke up quickly today.**

The sun was just rising

My green hair was in a tangled mess.

**I looked at the time.**

…_7:35…_

**I shot up out of bed**

"OH NO!"

I only had fifteen minutes to get to school

**I quickly got dressed in my custom green uniform, brushed my hair, and ran out the door**

**My stomach growled**

"Awww… I didn't even time to have breakfast"

**When I finally go to the school, I looked at the time.**

Dang… I only have 10 minutes… I guess I have to take the shortcut…

**I went to a hole in the fence that was covered by some bushes.**

**I slowly crawled into the whole but halfway, I got stuck.**

"WHAT? Oh no! This can't be good!"

**I heard a small laugh behind me**

"You're looking well Miku."

**I tried to turn my head. The voice sounded familiar**

"Len?"

"That's me!"

_Oh my gosh… this is so embarrassing…_

"Uhhh Len?"

"Yea?"

"**Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"**

**Len sighed **

"Yea. But I decided to take a stroll. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Yea…"

"Are you stuck?"

"What? Me? Stuck? No!"

"All right"

**Len got up and was ready to leave**

"WAIT! IM STUCK! HELP ME LEN!"

**Len let out a little laugh.**

"Want some help?"

"Please…"

**After some pushing, I was finally out on the other side**

"Thanks Len" I panted

"No problem"

"Are you still hurt?"

"Nope. But they want me in the hospital just to be safe."

"I see…. By the way… you didn't see anything when you were pushing me… right?"

"Ummmm…."

"So you did…"

"They were pretty childish…."

**I started to blush**

_Why am I blushing?_

**Luckily, my bangs covered my face**

"Anyway, I have to get to class…."

"All right. Are you coming to visit me today?"

"Yea. I'm coming with Rin and my friends."

"Good to see you and Rin are friends."

"Haha! Well, I got to get to class. Later!"

**I started to run to the school. I was late but I didn't care. I spent that time with Len…**

_Wait! What am I thinking? Do I like Len? No way…_

_**Class**_

"Why were you so late Miku?" asked Luka

"I got held up…"

"In other words, you mean you were stuck in the fence." Said Neru

"How did you know?"

"I was right?"

**Luka laughed**

"Anyways, I have to go to the hospital with Rin today. Want to come?"

"Rin? I thought you hated her!" exclaimed Neru

"Actually, she's a nice girl."

"Sure. But why are we going to the hospital?" asked Luka

"I wanted you to meet Len!"

"Len? Who's that?" asked Luka again

"Rin's brother. He saved my life and I wanted you guys to meet him."

"Is he hot?" questioned Neru

"Well… ummm…"

"Don't tell me…. You like him don't you?"

"What? No! I barely know him!"

"Well, you might fall for him in the future" said Luka.

**I looked outside and sighed**

"Maybe…" I said quietly

**Luka, Neru, and I walked into Len's room.**

**Len was waving at us while Rin was just smiling**

"Hey Miku. I'm guessing these are your friends" said Len

"Yup! They are Luka and Neru"

"Nice to meet you"

"Yo."

"And you two must already know my sister Rin."

**Luka's stomach growled. **

"Uhh… I guess I'm hungry…."

**We all laughed**

"I guess I'm hungry too. Hospital food is the worst!" said Len

"I brought some food for us to eat" said Rin

**We all grabbed chairs and started to munch on some sandwiches. **

"Anyways, how was school?"

"Meh…" replied Neru

**Neru sent another text on her phone**

_I wonder how high her phone bill is._

"You must really like texting Neru" observed Len

**Neru turned a shade of pink**

"Ummmm yea…"

**We finished eating. We chatted for a while. We talked about what was going on in our lives and things like that.**

**For some reason, Neru was always looking at Len.**

"Well, we should go now…" I said

"Yea… visitor times are ending soon. See you guys soon!"

**The four of us walked out**

"So, what did the two of you think of my brother?"

"Len seems really nice" said Luka

"I agree. I think we could be really good friends with him"

"I knew you two would like him!" I exclaimed.

**Luka looked at her watch**

"Well I got to go!"

"I should go too." Said Luka

"See you guys!" I waved

**It was silent between Neru and me.**

"So… Neru, what do you think of Len?"

"I admit it. He's cute. I just might fall for him."

**My heart sank into a pit **

"R-r-really?"

"Yea. He's got looks and a good personality."

**Neru looked at me**

"Why do you ask?

"Just wondering…"

"Well, I'm going to go home. Later Miku"

**Neru quietly left until I was alone.**

**Tears rolled down my eyes.**

_Why? Why am I crying? Why do I feel this way?_

**I looked up at the window where Len's room was supposed to be**

"I think I may have fallen for you Len… Who would have thought I would start to love my savior…"

**I wiped my tears**

"I can't be crying… Neru likes him too... I can't lose!"

**I looked at the night sky**

There was only one star in the sky.

The lonely and sad star, but also a star of hope.


	3. Obsession

Obsession

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) - Sorry for the wait everyone!

Miku- Yea. We've been busy!

Len- We will try to get a chapter a week!

Kaito- hopes you enjoy the story!

Everyone- … Die Kaito...

Kaito- EHHH WHY!

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) - HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MY CUTE MIKU!

Everyone- LETS GET HIM!

Kaito- NOOOOOO!

*censored for violent content.*

Miku- Enjoy the story!

**I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed**

**I looked at the time.**

_Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late again!_

**I ran to school**

**My green hair flying wildly**

I decided not to risk the shortcut.

_Have I gotten fatter? I used to go through that shortcut all the time_

**I ran into class berthing heavily**

"Sorry sensei. I woke up a bit late"

"Its all right Miku." Said Gakupo sensei

"Thank you"

"Why don't you take a seat? We have a new student today."

**My eyes looked up**

**My ears deafened as the girls screamed when the new student came in**

**My jaw dropped.**

Golden hair, slim figure, deep eyes, and sexy voice.

_Len…._

**Len smiles at everyone**

**Girls squeal and Neru eyed him.**

**Len smiled at me and Neru**

"Nice to see you too here"

**I started blushing**

"Nice to see you too Len" I said shyly

**Neru glared at me**

_**After Class**_

I went over to Len

"Since your new here, want me to show you around?"

"Sure. That would help a lot Miku."

I blushed brightly

"I wanna come too!" said Rin and Neru together

"Don't you guys have club?"

The smiles dropped

"Well, you should get to your club. I'll see you at home Rin" said Len

"All right Len…" said Rin all depressed

We left them and I started showing Len around my favorite places

When I finished, Len and I were alone in a classroom

"Thanks Miku for showing me around. It was fun"

"My pleasure. Are you all better?"

"Yup. Feel good as ever!"

"That's good to hear!" I said cheerfully.

"Yea…"

There was an awkward silence

"Ne, Miku. Do you have a boyfriend?"

A boyfriend?

"Nope. Why?"

"I was just curious."

"Do you have one?"

"Well, I had one…Miku; I have to tell you something…"

Len was blushing

Is this a confession?

"Miku… Will you… go… uhhh…?"

Suddenly, Kaito entered the room

Len and I looked at him in shock

"MIKU!" Kaito exclaimed

Kaito hugged me

"Kaito!"

I pushed him away

Kaito looked at Len.

"Could you leave the two of us?"

"Sure." Said Len "I'll be waiting for you Miku"

Len exited the room

"Kaito…" I glared at him "What are you doing here?"

"I want you back Miku."

"Really? Seemed you didn't want me when you cheated on me with Rin."

"NO! It was all Rin's fault!"

"Sorry Kaito. Your lies won't work on me."

"WHAT!"

"Rin is a nice person. She didn't know that we were going out."

Kaito looked surprised

"You're friends with her?"

"That's right. So what?"

"I'm sorry Miku. I won't do it again!"

"Kaito… I like someone else"

I looked down

Kaito looked at the door

"Kagamine? Kagamine Len?"

"That's right!"

"Forget about it Miku. I talked to Neru before. She likes him too."

"I think I know that Kaito."

"Anyways, she just punched me and ran away."

"Wait. Why were you talking to her?"

"I was… looking for you…."

That look in his eyes… it's the same as before…

"I see… anyways… it's over Kaito. It was never meant to be."

I turned and ran out of the room leaving Kaito behind

I started to run home.

"Miku!" called Len. He caught my arm and stopped me "What happened?"

"I just saw Kaito!"

"Who is that? I went out with him…. He cheated on me…"

I started crying

"It brings up so many sad memories" I sobbed.

Len hugged me

So warm…

"Len? What are you doing?"

"Let all your hidden feelings out"

I looked at him

I put my head on his shoulder and cried

I wailed but Len patted my head and comforted me

When I calmed down, Len too me home.

"Well, do you feel any better?" asked Len

"Yea… thanks Len"

I looked at him

This was the kind person I fell in love with…

"I should go now. Rin is probably worried about me."

"Yea. You better go"

Len quickly gave me a kiss on the forehead

He and I were both blushing red

"See you tomorrow Miku"

"Y-yea. Tomorrow"

I hoped tomorrow would come faster.

Len went over to his house.

Luckily, his house was only three doors down

Almost imminently, I heard Len screaming about how worried she was.

I touched my forehead and smiles

He kissed me… LEN KISSED ME!

I went into the house and sang a little song.

I looked inside my house

So empty… I want Len here… I want Len to be with me forever…

I looked outside

Len... I want you to love me… I love you… why don't you notice me?


	4. Love and War

Love Is War

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) - Here's the next chapter!

Kaito- Why didn't I get any lines?

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) - Because of what you did to Miku in the last chapter!

Kaito- But that was last chapter!

**Len hits Kaito on the head with a bat**

Len- HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MIKU!

Miku- Awww Len…

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)- I think it's time to start the story

Luka- Enjoy the story everyone!

**I woke up early.**

**It was another cold Saturday**

_Len… I want you Len…._

I loved him

His smiles, his attitude, his looks.

I could name over a hundred things I loved about him

But what did he like about me?

Neru, Len, Luka, and I decided to hang out today.

**I dress up in my jeans and shirt.**

**I ran over to the mall.**

**Luka and Neru greeted me**

"Hey guys!" I called

**Neru looked up from her phone. **

"Yo."

"Hey Miku!" said Luka cheerfully.

"Is Len here yet?"

"Nope. Not yet." Said Luka

**Just then, Len ran up to us gasping for breath. **

"Sorry. I'm late. I had to take care of someone."

"Who were you taking care of?" asked Neru

"I was taking care of my neighbor's kids." Answered Len

"How old are they?" asked Neru

"Huh? Uhh Yuki is 6 and Miki is 13."

"Awww how cute!" said Luka

L**en looked at us shyly**

*why don't we get something to eat?"

"Where's a good place?" asked Luka

"Don't ask me. I don't know this place."

"Why not Neko Maid café?" suggested Neru

"….."

"Something wrong Len?"

"No. It's nothing."

**We all happily walked over to the café**

**All the girls were wearing cat-maid outfits**

**Len sighed.**

"Why don't you three sit down?"

"Okay!" the three of us said

**We all took a seat**

**Len came back in a butler uniform**

"What can I get you three ladies?"

"Len?" I asked

"Yup!"

**Neru just stared at him**

"MY! You look nice Len!" said Luka

**Len blushed**

"Thanks. What do you guys want?"

"Uhhh will take the chocolate cake."

"I would like the banana split" said Luka

"Ill just take the chiffon cake"

**Len quickly came back with our orders and sat down with us**

"So, where do you want to go after we eat?" asked Len

"What about the movies?" asked Luka?

**Neru looked at her cell phone and suddenly looked sad**

"What's wrong Neru?" asked Len

"It seems I have to go home"

"Something wrong?" asked Luka

"Nothing's wrong. My mom just wants me home."

"That's too bad" I said.

_Nice! Now I can spend the day with Len!  
But Luka is still a problem… oh well, nothing I can do!_

**Neru grabbed her things and rushed out**

"Movies?"

"Let's go!"

**Luka grabbed Len's arm**

**Len looked surprised and went along.**

**A weird feeling crept up inside me**

_She's grabbing Len! My Len! Is this jealousy? _

"Come one Miku!" Shouted Len

"Coming!"

**I ran after them.**

_**Movies**_

**Len was in line buying food for us while Luka and I grabbed some seats.**

"Hey Miku…"  
"Yea?"

"What's your relationship with Len?"

"I… He…"

**I sighed**

"He's my crush"

**Luka looked at me not surprised**

**Luka took a hand and squeezed my leg**

"Luka. That hurts"

"Hands off him Miku."

"L-Luka?"

_She's different. She used to be so gentle..._

"You're acting different Luka"

**Luka looked at her hand surprised**

"I sorry Miku… I seem to have mood swings when talking about Len"  
"But I love him too!"

"Miku… you're a nice person... but I'm not losing to both you and Neru."

**I looked down**

"I'm not losing either"

**Luka smiled**

"Miku, we're still going to be friends right?"

**I looked at her face**

"Yup… but I'm not going to give him up even if you're my friend."

"Love it war Miku."

**Just then, Len came back**

**He gave each of us a coke and popcorn**

"What were you two talking about?" he asked

"It's a girl's secret Len!" teased Luka

**I pulled Len down to his seat and held onto his hand**

**Luka, seeing this action, grabbed his other hand**

**Len just looked confused**

"What are you two…?"

**Len was interrupted by the opening of the movie.**

**Halfway through the movie, I saw Len asleep.**

**I rested my head on his shoulder.**

**I looked at Luka**

**She copied my action**

"Lens a great guy." Whispered Luka

"You bet Luka" I agreed

"What are we going to do about Neru?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we don't know who Len likes. And she might make some moves on him."

"Let's make a truce"

"A truce?"

"No one makes a move on Len"

"Until…?"

"We know who he likes." I replied

"That's fine with me. He likes me anyway."

"In your dreams Luka" I giggled.

**Len woke up**

"Sorry about that." He looked at us "What are you two doing?"

"Feeling good" said Luka slyly.

**Len started to blush **

"You don't like it Len?" I teased

"Well…. I kind of do…"

**Luka gasped**

"Len's a pervert Miku!"

"No way!" I giggled

**Someone in the back threw some popcorn at us**

"BE QUIET!"

**Then, everyone threw food at him telling him to be quiet**

**I snuggled up some more with Len**

_I knew I wasn't alone. But I was with him. He was my obsession_

_I will not lose you Len_

_Not to Luka, Neru… Nobody_

_You will be mine._

**I looked over to Luka**

"Love is war." I whispered

"It's on Miku."


	5. Stay By My Side

_**Stay By My Side**_

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei) - Hey guys!

Miku- We needs ideas!

BL4CK R4BBIT (Rei)-Yea… I'm running out of ideas…

Len- Please mail BL4CK R4BBIT your ideas!

Neru- Remember to vote on your favorite VOCALOID couple on the poll on his profile!

Kaito- Ask him to put me….

*ties Kaito up*

Miku- What was that Kaito?

Kaito- MGHHH!

Len- Anyways… Enjoy the story!

**I packed my bags to live at Len and Rin's house.**

My parents were gone for a business trip and Rin invited me to stay with them for a few months.

**I brushed my green hair and put on a blouse**

Three months of living with Len… and Rin…. But Len for the most part.

**I smiled broadly**

**Then, the doorbell rang.**

"Coming!" I shouted

**I raced to the door and opened it.**

I was surprised to see Len

"Hey Miku. I came to pick you up!"

**I grinned**

YAY! Len came to pick me up!

"Thanks Len. I'm still getting ready. Why don't you come in?"

"Thanks"

**He stepped inside**

"It's nice and cozy here."

"But it gets lonely though"

**I sighed**

"Well, I'm glad you're staying with us."

**I started to blush**

"W-why?"

"Because you won't be lonely anymore."

**My heart sank.**

"I see…."

_I thought you would be glad because I was nearer…_

**Len seemed to see my disappointment.**

"Why don't you get your things and well go?"

**I went upstairs and brought my bags down**

"Ready."

**Len took my bags and we started to walk to his house.**

"Ummm Len? Didn't we take a wrong turn?" I asked when we took a left instead of a right

"Nope. I thought we would take a little detour"

"To where?" I asked.

"The mall."

**We arrived at the mall. Couples were busy walking around**

**I wish I could be like those couples…**

**Len looked at me**

"I'll get some ice cream Miku. Just wait for me over by that bench"

"Okay."

**Len ran off to get some ice cream while I slowly sat on the bench**

**After a while, a large male came up to me.**

"Hey. You look cute. Want to hang out with me?" he asked

"Sorry. I'm with someone."

"Come on! Don't say that."

"I'm sorry but I can't."

**He started to become frustrated**

"Your friend? She's allowed to come with us if she wants."

"But…."

**The boy grabbed my wrist**

"Let's go."

"Stop that! It Hurts!"

**Just then, Len came with our ice cream.**

"Sorry. But I'm not a girl"

**The boy turned around to see Len**

"So you're the one with her?"

"Yup!"

**Len handed me vanilla ice cream**

"Why don't you go home and I take the girl?" asked the boy

"Sorry. But I can't do that."

"Then ill forcefully from you!"

**The punched Len in the gut.**

**Len took a few steps back but he got back up and smiled**

**He gave me his banana flavored ice cream**

"Wow! You're strong! But this is how you punch."

**Len rushed in and punched the boy in the stomach. When he kneeled over in pain, Len bashed his head with his elbow**

"Whew. I thought you would be tougher…"

**I looked at Len amazed**

"Are you hurt Miku?"

"No… I'm all right…"

Because of you…

**Len took his ice cream and ate it.**

**We left the boy to wither in pain**

**We went to a jewelry shop**

**I saw everything that glistened and shined**

**A couple's pair of necklaces caught my attention**

It was a blue key shaped charm for the boy and a red lock for the girl

"So pretty…."

"What are you looking at Miku?" asked Len

"Just the couple's necklace…."

"I see… I need to buy something. Could you wait outside for me?"

"Okay!"

**I walked outside and waited for Len**

**He came outside a few moments later holding a small bag**

"What did you buy?" I asked.

"Just the thing you were looking at."

"The couple's necklace?"

"That's what it was?"

**He took the males necklace and put it on himself**

**He took the other one and put it on me**

"Wow. You look very pretty when you wear it" observed Len

**I started to blush**

"T-thanks"

**Len just smiled**

"Let's go home."

_**Home**_

"We're home!" called Len

"WELCOME HOME!" shouted Rin ash she came down the stairs

**A `13 year old looking girl followed Rin**

"Welcome home" she said

"Oh! This is Miki. Miki, this is Miku" introduced Rin

"Len, why don't you take Miku to her room?"

"Sure"

**Len grabbed my hand and took me to the room**

The room had green wallpaper.

A bed and desk was pushed against the wall

"Wow…."

"I tried to make your room match your preferences but… I really didn't know what you liked…"

"It's perfect…"

**I hugged Len**

**I really wasn't planning on doing that but my body just moved on its own.**

**Len started to blush like crazy**

"Y-you're welcome."

**Rin walked in the room**

"MIKU!"

**I let go of Len**

"What?"

**Rin grabbed me and pulled me out of the room**

"What were you doing?" whispered Rin

"I was hugging Len because he did so much for me" I whispered back

"Don't tell me…."

"What?"

"Did you fall for Len?"

"SHHH! I do. I know I haven't known him for a long time but…"

**Miki walked in on us**

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Nothing much." I replied.

**Len walked out of the room**

"Hey guys. I need to do some shopping."

"Can I come with you?" asked Miki

"Don't you have homework?"

**Miki looked sad. She looked down at her feet**

"And I have to clean the house…" said Rin sadly

"What about me? I'm free."

"You sure Miku?" Asked Len

"Yea. I'm sure."

**Len and I walked around. Our food shopping was all done.**

**I was carrying a bag while Len was carrying three**

"Isn't that heavy?" I asked.

"It's no problem"

**We walked a bit in silence.**

**We saw Luka walking**

"Hey Luka!" I called

"Hey Miku. Hey Len." Replied Luka

"What are you doing here Luka?" asked Len

"Nothing much. Just a bit of window shopping."

"I see…"

"Well, we should go." Said Len

"**Wait!"**

**Luka grabbed his hand**

"What is it Luka?" asked Len

"I don't want you to go…."

"Huh?"

**I looked at Luka.**

She was my friend but she was getting too close to Len

"Ummm Len, we should go. Rin is going to be mad if we're late."

"You're right. Later Luka!"

Luka let go of Len's hand and sadly watched us leave

"Say Len?"

"What is it Miku?"

"Do you have someone you like?"

"Well, I like you."

**My heart jumped**

"Really?"

"And I also like Rin, Luka, Miki, and Neru."

**He smiled**

**My heart sank**

_So he only likes me as a friend…_

_He doesn't see me more than a friend…_

**I wanted to cry**

"Miku? You okay?" asked Len

"I'm fine…"

**Big tears welled up around my eyes.**

"Miku?"

"Len~"

**I grabbed his shirt and leaned my head on his chest**

"What's wrong Miku?"

"Len…. I want you…By my side…."

**Len smiled**

**He hugged me **

"I'll always be by your side…"

_By my side huh? What if you fall in love with someone else?_


	6. City Lights

_**City Lights**_

BL4CK R4BBIT (Re)-SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG!

Miku- We was busy with school…

Len- anyways, we'll try to get faster updates!

Luka- I think we wasted too much time!

Neru- ENJOYS!

Ever since that night where I cried in front of Len,

**Len was always beside me**

He was worried about me

**We sat on the couch watching TV.**

Rin was at a friend's house and Neru and Luka were coming over later

"Say Len?"

"What's up Miku?"

**I looked at the floor**

_I have to say it…._

"Want to go to the amusement park tomorrow?"

"Sure. Why don't we invite Neru and Luka?"

"NO!"

"Huh?"

"Umm, well, I just wanted it to be just you and me…"

**I looked down**

**Len smiles gently**

"Sure. I understand"

"You do?"

"You want to be alone right?"

_Wow… you're not that far off._

"Kind of…"

**Len just smiled and looked at me**

**Just then, the door bell rang.**

**Len and I walked to the door.**

**Len opened the door and Luka and Neru came in**

"Hey guys. Welcome." Said Len

**Luka smiled and Neru looked happier than usual**

**We all sat around the table**

**Len served each of us hot chocolate**

"So, How are you guys?" I asked

"We're good" they both replied.

**Len smiled**

"What are you two doing tomorrow?" asked Neru

"We're going to the amusement park" replied Len

**Luka and Neru just looked at me**

"I… I see…" said Luka

**Len gave one of his very sexy smiles**

"Can we come too?" asked Neru

_Please say no…. Please say no…._

"Sorry Neru. But Miku and I decided it would be just her and me." Said Len

**My heart jumped for joy**

**The four of us watched a movie until it was late**

**I was in high spirits but Neru and Luka seemed heart broken**

_**The Next Day**_

"Hurry up Miku!" Called Len from down stairs

"Coming!" I shouted back.

**My green hair was in their usual ponytails**

**I rushed down with my purse**

"Ready to go?"

"Yup!"

**Len and I arrived at the amusement park**

**We could hear screaming and the smell of all the wonderful food**

**I saw something move at the corner of my eye.**

_What was that? Oh well! I'm with Len right now!_

"What do you want to do first?" asked Len

"I was thinking we could go on that roller coaster"

**I pointed to the rollercoaster known as Stargazer**

It was known for making people sick with it's' 95 degrees drop, 18 loops, incredible speed, and over 50 turns

**Len looked at me shaking**

"You sure?"

"Positive. Come on!"

**I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the ride**

"Miku… There are lots of other rides…"

"Don't be such a scared cat!"

**We both got onto the coaster.**

The next 2 minutes of my life was Heaven and Hell

_I never thought it would be this crazy_

Halfway, I thought I was going to puke

But I was with Len…

**We got off the ride.**

**I** **was staggering all over the place while Len seemed fine**

"Wow... That wasn't as bad as I thought!" said Len

**I just looked at him like he was crazy**

"Why don't we rest?" Asked Len

"Please…"

**I sat down while Len went to get us some crepes.**

**I looked and saw two people with pink and yellow hair**

"Is that Luka and Neru?"

**Len came back with some crepes and handed me one**

"I think I saw Neru and Luka"

"Seriously?"

**We got up and started to walk to the house of mirrors.**

**Just then a yellow haired girl tried to grab Len's arm but instead pushed him**

**Then a pink haired girl pushed me by accident**

**The two accidentally made us kiss.**

**It was warm, gentle, and sweet**

**The pink and yellow haired girls ran off yelling at each other**

"S-s-sorry Miku"

"I-It's fine…"

"You sure?"

**I nodded**

"Len… I want to ride the Ferris wheel"

**Len looked up at the sky **

"It's getting late. Shouldn't we go home?"

"Please Len" I begged

"All right… just this once."

**We got into the pod of the Ferris wheel**

**It went up**

**It was dark outside and the park lights were shining**

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed

"Umm Miku?"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier…"

**I started to blush**

"It's okay Len!"

"I mean… I just took your first kiss…. And it was mine as well…"

**I looked at Len**

"Len…"

**I grabbed his leg**

"Miku?"

**I went closer to his face**

**Our lips were so close together**

**I could feel his breath**

"Len… I want you…"

**I kissed him**

"Miku…"

**He pulled me down onto him and kissed me with such love and affection**

**We broke the kiss after what had seemed like hours**

**We both blushed**

**We looked at each other and shared one more kiss over the city lights.**


End file.
